La hija del mal
by MairuMizukiChan
Summary: La historia de la saga del mal de vocaloid, como personajes principales Rin, Len y Haku. ¿Las vidas de ellos se cruzaran?... La hija del mal, asi llamaban a la mismísima Rin, la reina del pueblo y tenia un sirviente de rostro similar. Se contara la triste perspectiva de Haku.
1. Chapter 1

**Amores de bom! Este es mi segundo fic que esta inspirado en la saga del mal, no me siento muy a gusto de como quedo porque como saben soy una completa novata en todo esto de escribir xHx**

**Espero que les guste y lean! lean! y no dudes en decirme como quedo... si quedo muy mal usen palabras suaves que no duelan y no me rompan el kokoro /3 (?)**

**Esto sera como un teatro vocaloid, no habrán personajes que no sean de vocaloid.**

**NOTA:**

**-No sabia como desarrollar todo el lio de como se separaron Rin y Len y que mejor que la Reina estuviera casada con un campesino y esta lo engañara, es una mala idea...pero...ñeeeh, es solo una mala escusa n.n**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En algún lugar de este mundo, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existían reinos teniendo como nombre la mayor características  
de los habitantes; El reino de amarillo, El reino de verde, El reino azul, etc;Una mañana cuando las campanas de la iglesia  
sonaban al medio día se podían oír el llanto de dos niños en aquel lugar...si, eran los hijos de reina, dos pequeños  
nacieron el mismo día. ¿Gemelos?, la felicidad de esparció por todo el reino esa tarde, ¡No siempre nacían gemelos es  
este mundo! ¡Viva la reina! se podían oír esas palabras alentadoras para Luka, la reina de aquel lugar muy debilitada,  
estando al lado de Gakupo el rey y en sus brazos sus dos pequeños rubios cuales decidieron llamarlos Rin y Len.

Mientras estos crecían cada característica física se volvía muy diferente a su progenitor, definitivamente ella lo  
engañaba... -¡Ella me engaña!- La discusión para los pequeños niños no entendían muy bien esas palabras, veían discutiendo  
todos los días a sus padres. En las mañanas, en las tardes mientras jugaban, en las noches antes de dormir, Todo era  
una simple pelea por parte de los reyes.

En una mañana ya algo mas tranquila. la reina despoja a rey de su trono. El mismo Gakupo tenia sus preferencias, estaba  
muy encariñado con el pequeño Len... se lo llevaría a vivir al pueblo junto a el.

-Onee-chan, no estés triste~- Emite el pequeño rubio tomando la mano de su hermanita.  
-Pero~... quería jugar mas tiempo con Kaito.  
-Puedes jugar conmigo. ¡Mira! hagamos coronas de flores, como nos enseño Teto- El rubio va a buscar una canasta rápidamente  
donde en su interior lo lleno con las flores del gran jardín del castillo.  
-Si, Yo te haré uno, solamente para ti... ¡Y lo tendrás que ocupar siempre!-Sonríe la rubia inocente cambiando  
su cara deprimida por un rostro lleno de luz y alegría.  
-Yo también haré uno para ti, y nunca te lo quitaras! ¿Promesa?  
-Promesa.

Los dos pequeños hicieron la corona para regalárselas entre si. Ambos estaban felices jugando a ser futuros reyes.  
La discusión de Gakupo y Luka termino simple, el odiaba como se estaba comportando su reina y formo un acuerdo para  
poder alejarse de ella; Por parte de Luka, solo quería a la niña como su hija, Len solo era un niño mas, eso le trajo mas  
razones al pelimorado. Gakupo no podía dejar a un ser indefenso no tubo otra opción que tener que llevarse a Len consigo  
al pueblo,a comenzar de 0 una vida de campesino como siempre debió ser. Ambos adultos fueron a donde estaban los pequeños.

-Len, tengo que llevarte a una parte ¿Vamos?- dice el pelimorado  
-¡Si! vamos Rin!-  
-No, ella no puede venir.  
-¿Por que?  
-Por que no.  
-Yo también quiero ir- Emite la pequeña  
-Ella también quiere- Dice el niño  
-No...- El adulto toma fuerte de la mano al Len obligandolo a caminar sin ella; el dolor que le causaba el apretón y  
ese sentimiento extraño de como si estuviera apunto de perder a alguien penetraron su pequeña cabeza.

-¡No!- La niña toma de la otra mano a Len intentando impedir que este se llevara a su hermanito; Luka la toma en brazos  
y se aleja con mirada fría haciendo que estos se separen. -¡Mi corona!- Grita Rin apunto de llorar; su corona se había  
caído, Len recoje el regalo de la niña; ve a Rin llorar como una pequeña quien se le ah arrebatado su muñeca favorita.  
A pesar de que cada uno tuviera 5 años, podían deducir que no se iban a ver en mucho tiempo, ¿instinto? seguro que  
eso fue una de las razones de saber su separación.

Los años pasaron muy rápidos, 9 años la verdad. Len tenia su propia vida en el pueblo como buen hombre estudioso y  
trabajador, el deseo de querer acercarse a su hermana era tanto que dejo todo lo que tenia en la ciudad para volverse un  
mayordomo mas en el castillo; su cabello lo tenia algo largo y rubio, sus ojos eran simplemente claros y reflejaba el cielo  
en ellos, su contextura de cuerpo era delgada, para cualquiera que hubiera visto a la reina podría decir que eran totalmente similares.  
En el caso de Rin, su madre había muerto hace 2 años, su mandato como hija única de corta edad y la impresión de como gobernaba la madre la llevo a hacer verdaderas atrocidades, según los campesinos mas pobres era la mismísima hija de la maldad, al hablar de ella muchos bajaban el rostro desalentados; el color de sus ojos y su físico era la de una hermosa niña aun que lo que reflejaba era solo odio y colera. ¿A pesar de ser tan iguales, son tan diferentes?

La quiero ver, La quiero ver, La quiero ver, esa frase siempre pasaba por la mente del joven, aun conservaba las dos  
coronas dentro de un frasco para que que con el tiempo no se estropearan. Estaba nervioso, el día en que se verían de nuevo  
-¿Me reconocerá?- Por mas que se pintaba todos los escenarios posibles... no sabia cual seria el mas obvio.

* * *

Cuando recién la reina Luka había muerto por su enfermedad, otro reino honrado muy alejado de allí, caracterizado por el color de cabello de los habitantes; Su color verdoso que tanto llamaba la atención; Una niña 13 años fue nombrada la mujer mas hermosa del lugar por su amabilidad y su bella y larga cabellera de los mejores tonos de verde. En ese alegre pueblo vivía la chica denominada por los habitantes la mas fea, extraña y diferente, ¡la única desgraciada de cabello blanco! Haku, desde pequeña fue molestada y mal tratada por ser la única diferente ahí.

-Siento existir en este mundo, esto ya se me hizo costumbre decirlo, todos en este gran país tienen su cabello de color verde,  
yo soy la única extraña aquí- La joven albina rezaba en el bosque, en el árbol mas viejo del lugar, iba con frecuencia para  
lamentar su existencia sin sentido. Cada día las burlas eran peores. Era la vergüenza, nadie la quería, estaba sola. Se  
encaminaba al bosque para seguir su rutina de lamentarse y vio una chica hermosa su movimientos todos podían deducir que estaba  
perdida, apunto de perder el conocimiento; Haku no pudo contenerse de ir a recogerla.  
-¿Eh? ¡Niña!- Emitía ella sujetando a la peliverde cayendo encima de ella, los balbuceos de la niña la tenían angustiada;  
Sacó una cantimplora que tenia guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su delantal y le moja los labios derramando agua.

Después de unos largos minutos la peliverde se despierta de su sueño inconsciente y al abrir los ojos ve a su salvadora, ella  
vio a la chica que salvo la vida, -Tu...-. Sinceramente Haku al ver su rostro sorprendido se deprimió un poco, en cambio la  
habitante salvada inspiro y pego un grito animado.  
-¡Eres mi diosa!  
-¿Eh?  
-Me salvaste la vida ¡Eres mi diosa!  
-¿Que?  
-¡Te adoro!- La peliverde se acerca a su rostro sonriente -Woa..jo~ eres linda, jeje ¿Como te llamas?  
-Ha-Haku, me llamo Haku- Dice tímida la albina  
-¿Haku? Que lindo nombre, nunca lo había escuchado, yo me llamo Miku.  
-¿Miku? ¡Miku! Tu eres la...- La peliverde la hizo callar.  
-No me gusta mucho que me reconozcan por mi titulo...creo que ahora me debo ir, ¿Donde esta el pueblo?- Haku apunta la  
dirección del pueblo y Miku le sonrió corriendo hacia donde le indicaban. Haku estaba muy sorprendida, estaba perpleja, no  
sabia que decir, nadie le hablaba de esa manera en años.

Al día siguiente después de eso caminaba por con la cara baja escuchando comentarios incoherentes y oye la voz de la  
amable chica cerca, la miro con un poco de esperanza, pero de inmediato supuso que todo lo que dialogaron al día de ayer  
solo fue una muestra de agradecimiento, siguió su camino.  
-¡Haku! ¿Eres tu?- Miku interrumpe su conversación solo para ir a saludarla, no sabia como responder y solo hizo gestos nerviosos.  
-No seas así, ¿Donde vas? ¿Vas al mercado? ¿Puedo acompañarte?- Ríe alegre solamente para la albina, eso conmovió su  
solitario corazón.  
-Si~, iba de camino a comprar unas verduras...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ojala me hubiese quedado mejor~ seguramente tuve muchas faltas... uwu pero bueno... esperen el segundo episodio. n.n**

**Con amors yo ;D**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Creo que va a quedar mas corto de lo esperado y eso me pone algo~ TnT lo siento! ojala les guste y aprecien el trabajo de esta novata x'3**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Len se despertó temprano, casi no durmió en la noche, ver a su hermana de nuevo seria algo emocionante e importante, sus pensamientos estaban muy confusos en verdad. Fue muy difícil poder entrar a a trabajar en el castillo, espero años y años. La reina estaba recien llegando al castillo después de ir de viaje. Todos los sirvientes incluyendo a Len "el nuevo" estaban haciendo una reverencia mientras la hermosa se diriguia a su trono; Todos serios y desalentados como si hubiese llegado la por persona del mundo, Len miraba de reojo a su hermosa hermana, intentaba ocultar su rostro alegre y agachaba la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

Las horas pasaban en le castillo, todos estaban ocupados menos Len, el mayordomo estaba desesperado con las peticiones de la pequeña reina y al estar muy ocupado mando al "_pajarito nuevo" _para ir a complacer sus peticiones por un rato.

-¡Len! la reina quiere un poco de té, preparalo y ve a dejárselo mientras mando las invitaciones- Dice el mayordomo Meito.

-¡Si! ... ¿Que fiesta?- Pregunta el rubio dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Una fiesta donde se celebraran los 15 de la reina.

-Claro, claro...- Len va hacer el mandato de Meito y pensaba en como decirle a la reina...su hermana de quien era realmente. Al preparar todo fue al cuarto de estar donde ella se encontraba leyendo un libro completamente sola; Len golpeo la puerta. -Con su permiso su majestad- al escuchar que dio una aburrida respuesta, entro y se encontró con ella; ella seguía leyendo su interesante libro; El coloco la bandeja en una mesa de cafe y se acerco a la reina, se puso firme enfrente de ella y sonrío emitiendo unas palabras de manera muy amable.

-Creo que su libro no lo encuentra muy interesante.

-¿Quien eres tu para querer tener un dialogo conmigo? No eres mas que un simple sirviente, si ya has hecho lo tuyo, ve a otra parte- Respondio de forma molesta y egoísta.

-Rin, como siempre una actitud muy odiosa asi nunca conquistaras a Kaito- Emite el chico sonriendo de oreja a oreja apunto de dar una carcajada.

-¡¿Que?!- La pequeña reina volteo a mirarlo para llamar a su mayordomo y despedir a tal insolente sirviente; en vez de eso solamente logro quedar con la boca abierta y sorprendida al ver la risa tan familiar. Sus palabras no salieron, no podía decir nada, no sabia si era o no la persona que mas apreciaba en este mundo. Len dejo de sonreír y emitió con cierta ternura -En verdad que nos parecemos-. Cuando termino de decir eso la pequeña reina se lanzo a sus brazo y comenzó a sollozar mientras les caía algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

-Ya estoy de vuelta, Rin- La abrazaba de manera sobreprotectora.

-Me sentía muy sola, muy sola, no tenia a nadie...a nadie- La voz de la rubia sonaba corrompida, en verdad extraño a su hermano...a su mejor amigo, a la persona que mas necesitaba en el mundo y ahora su fiel sirviente. El le susurro al oído con firmeza en sus palabras "Desde hoy, siempre te protegeré y estaré a tu lado" después de decir eso le beso la mejilla; Totalmente un reencuentro hermoso; Len saco de uno de sus bolsillos una corona de flores algo malgastada y la coloco en la cabeza de la hermosa chica. Ella... solo rió y la mismísima hija del mal se sintió la chica mas feliz del mundo. Su deseo mas preciado, se hizo realidad.

* * *

Miku y Haku se volvieron muy buenas amigas, pasaban todo el tiempo juntas, Miku acompañaba a la albina a todos lados y los comentarios de los campesinos seguían aumentado con mas dolencia, "Esa Miku, de saguro solo esta con ella por pena" "No se como una chica tan hermosa puede estar con una persona que da tanto asco". A Haku solo le daba ganas de llorar y abrazar a alguien en el acto, aun teniendo a alguien que estuviera con ella, se sentía amenazada por la única razón de si en verdad la peliverde era su amiga. Una mañana fue a casa de Miku y le pidió que la acompañara al bosque, al gran árbol milenario donde antes iba a rezar; al llegar ambas se sentaron en el suelo para conversar un rato. Miku le contaba cosas que le habían pasado el día anterior e interrumpe la albina con tristeza en su rostro.

-¿Por que estas siendo tan amable conmigo?...¿Acaso sientes pena de mi por ser tan inferior?- Al decir eso la ella la miro a los ojos y vio sorpresa en la cara de la dulce niña. Ella solo la abrazo gentilmente y susurro, "Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido" La albina correspondió al repentino abrazo y sus lagrimas caian, no tenia consuelo, lloraba de tristeza y al mismo tiempo de felicidad _"Aun que el mundo entero me desprecie, si tengo una sola persona que me necesite y me quiera, no podría ser mas feliz"_

-Haku... no sigamos en este pueblo, vayamos a vivir a otro lugar solas las dos- Sonreía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la abina suavemente.

-Si~...- Secaba sus lagrimas en el cálido pecho de su única amiga... en verdad no podía pedir mas...ella era enserio muy feliz en ese momento.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**En verdad que quedo corto~ QnQ pero no se preocupen, el proximo capitulo lo intetare hacer muuuuuuy largo ;D.**

**¿Reviews? C:**


End file.
